Katsuki
by aia masanina
Summary: Salahnya membiarkan Katsuki menderita. Salahnya. [Kacchako, slight AizawaTsuyu] [CHAPTER 4 UP!]
1. Epilogue

**Katsuki**

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

.

.

.

Pertarungan sengit di suatu distrik yang terkepung api rasanya sudah mendapat pemenang. Ochako terlempar sampai punggung menghantam dinding. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka, kotor, juga darah. Meringis kesakitan, ia berusaha tetap bangkit, mengatur napas yang memburu, menatap tajam.

Bayangan musuh di depannya yang tertutup asap bergerak maju, melangkah ke arah Ochako. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan, pandangan Ochako tak lepas darinya. Musuh itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Midoriya Izuku. Ya, si bajingan keparat yang padahal teman baiknya yang sangat baik dan polos.

Ochako tidak mau tahu mengapa seorang Izuku bisa bergabung dalam kelompok Shigaraki Tomura. Ochako tidak mau tahu mengapa seorang Izuku, calon _hero_ yang sangat ia kagumi, membelot menjadi seorang _villain_. Izuku belum bercerita dan Ochako tidak mau dengar. Bertarung dengan lelaki itu menjadi penuh dilema. Akibatnya, Ochako yang terpojok saat ini.

Izuku tidak ada ampun, seolah persahabatan—tidak, bahkan perkenalan dengan Ochako di masa sekolah tidak pernah terjadi.

Ochako sudah berusaha menyadarkan Izuku, tetapi percuma. Percuma.

Dan dari sekian banyak _hero_ yang berjuang di distrik ini, kenapa harus Izuku yang muncul di depan Ochako? Kenapa?

Kenapa Izuku memilih mengejar Ochako?

Walaupun seandainya Izuku tidak mengejarnya, Ochako pasti yang akan mengejar Izuku.

"Hebat, Uravity- _san_." Senyum sinis dan tatapan kagum Izuku—mengingatkan Ochako pada Himiko Toga—mengembang bersama tepuk tangan yang makin membahana. "Kau masih bisa berdiri, ya?"

Darah menetes titik demi titik dari lengan kiri Ochako, dan lengan itu gemetar. Ia menggenggamnya erat dengan tangan satunya. Kondisinya sudah begitu parah. Kenapa ia masih bisa berdiri? Waktu melawan Katsuki di Festival Olahraga saja ia ambruk, padahal luka saat itu tidak ada apa-apanya …

 _Katsuki-_ kun …

Ochako menggertakkan gigi.

Kini Izuku sudah persis di hadapannya, dalam jarak yang dekat. Ochako hanya dapat menengadah, berusaha menatap Izuku dengan tatapan tegas.

Padahal …

… air matanya sudah mengalir.

Sanggupkah ia melawan Izuku? Sanggupkah ia melukai Izuku lebih dari sekadar lebam dan gores bahkan sampai membunuhnya? Haruskah ia menerima kenyataan dan mendesak Izuku untuk bercerita alasannya menjadi _villain_?

Ochako masih belum mau percaya ini adalah Izuku.

"Kau sudah kalah, Uravity- _san_." Izuku mengangkat tangannya, masih dengan senyum lebar keparat itu. Ochako sama sekali tak suka. "Karena kita sudah terlanjur bertarung, kuhabisi saja dirimu."

Izuku sama sekali tak mengomentari air mata Ochako yang terus mengalir, seolah gadis itu hanya cecunguk kecil di matanya. Apalagi tatapan iba, tatapan bersalah, tatapan minta maaf, semua itu tak tergurat. Izuku sudah lupa, Izuku sudah lupa sosok Ochako yang mengisi hidupnya.

Ochako tidak sanggup melawan lagi.

Tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup bergerak. Hatinya juga … hatinya juga tak tergerak untuk menerima kenyataan.

"MENJAUH DARI DIA, KEPARAT!"

 _BOOM!_ Ledakan besar mengarah tanpa ampun ke Izuku. Pandangan Ochako terhalang oleh asap membumbung—pelaku ledakan tadi pasti sangat emosi. Ketika asap perlahan menghilang, Ochako dapat melihat sosok lain membelakanginya. Sosok pemuda dengan punggung yang kokoh.

Sosok yang berdiri melindunginya.

"Kat … Kamu …" Suara Ochako tercekat untuk memanggil namanya.

Katsuki bergeming, tidak menatap Ochako. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, gemetar, menunjukkan geram.

Tangan itu ingin bergerak menyentuh sang gadis untuk menenangkan, tetapi ia sendiri sudah penuh amarah. Dan yang lebih penting, ada musuh di depannya.

Lengan baju Izuku koyak. Ada luka gosong di sekitar lengannya. Katsuki berdecak kesal karena belum berhasil membunuhnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga …" Izuku menyapa dengan nada bahagia seolah menyambut teman lama. Apa luka itu tidak memberi efek sakit? Gertakan gigi Katsuki terdengar. "Umpan Uravity- _san_ memang berhasil, ya."

"Jangan jadikan orang lain untuk membuatku datang," timpal Katsuki dengan suara rendah. "Pengecut kau seperti biasa, bajingan."

"Katsuki- _kun_ …" Suara Ochako yang lemah menyela. "Lukamu parah …"

"Perempuan sinting itu sudah mati," jelas Katsuki merujuk pada Himiko Toga. Sebelum melawan Toga, Katsuki banyak menghabisi antek-antek _villlain_ lain yang juga kuat hingga banyak terluka. Toga membuat lukanya tambah banyak, juga parah, walau akhirnya Katsuki menang dengan menghabisi hidupnya. "Dan dia mati di tanganku. Sementara kau? Menghabisi pecundang ini saja tidak bisa."

Ucapan Katsuki menusuk ulu hati Ochako. Ada benarnya. Bagaimanapun, Izuku sekarang adalah _villain_ yang membahayakan banyak orang. Tidak peduli dengan sosok dirinya yang dulu, sekarang ia adalah sosok yang harus dihabisi.

Namun, Ochako tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Apa Katsuki tidak mengerti?

Dan Katsuki bisa-bisanya bicara seyakin itu, bisa-bisanya berdiri menamengi seperti itu, dengan luka menganga lebar penuh darah mengalir di punggungnya.

"Lari."

Ochako tersentak mendengar perintah Katsuki. "Tidak. Tidak mau—"

"Lari, sialan!" Katsuki mengarahkan tangannya ke Izuku, melancarkan ledakan beruntun. "Lari sebelum kau mati sia-sia!"

"Lari meninggalkanmu?" cetus Ochako keras kepala. "Tidak mau! Kamu juga terluka parah! Memangnya kamu bisa bertahan sendirian—"

"Aku sudah datang ke sini jadi kau lari saja, Muka Bulat!" tukas Katsuki dengan nada tinggi. Dirinya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, tetapi ledakannya dari tangannya terus menghantam Izuku yang menghindar di udara dengan gesit. "Kau cuma pancingan!"

"Tidak! Aku masih bisa bertarung—"

"Aku tidak datang karena dia, sialan!"

Ochako terkejut mendengar kata-kata Katsuki. Ada makna tersirat yang Ochako langsung pahami, akan tetapi ia masih belum terima.

"Aku masih bisa! Ayo kita bertarung bersama!"

 _Mungkin aku bisa menghadapi Deku-_ kun _dengan lebih tegar …_

"Lihat luka-lukamu! Matamu buta, ya?"

 _Mentalmu lemah … Memang aku yang harus ambil alih._

Izuku yang sekali lagi lolos dari ledakan melesat ke arah Ochako. Kecepatannya tidak main-main berkat _quirk_ spesialnya: One For All. Ochako tak siap mengelak. Katsuki bergerak otomatis tanpa sadar, menarik Ochako berlindung kembali di balik punggungnya, menjauhkan Izuku dari mereka dengan ledakannya.

Ochako sama sekali tak bisa menyerang sejak Katsuki datang. Selain karena Katsuki bersikeras menangani sendiri, pada dasarnya Ochako memang tak sanggup melawan Izuku. Ochako dengan keras kepalanya tidak mau lari, tetapi dirinya tahu, ia hanya akan jadi beban Katsuki yang jelas-jelas melindunginya.

 _Lemah._

Secara tidak langsung, Katsuki mengatakan itu pada Ochako.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ?" Izuku memancing dari atas, dari posisi melayangnya. "Sama sekali tidak menarik. Seharusnya kau lebih maju lagi."

"Deku keparat …" Seringai Izuku yang baru pertama kali dilihat membuat Katsuki muak, jauh lebih muak daripada menghadapi sosok Izuku yang ia kenal. Meski Izuku temannya dari kecil, menjadi rival terbesarnya, Katsuki tidak akan memberi ampun pada Izuku. Terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

Tangannya yang tak berhenti gemetar kembali mengepal erat. "Kau memang harus dihabisi, Deku …"

"Tunggu!" Ochako menyela tanpa sadar, tetapi Katsuki tidak mengindahkan. Ia menyusul Izuku untuk memukulnya.

 _Boom!_

Akan tetapi rupanya lebih parah dari pukulan. Tanpa main-main Katsuki melepaskan ledakan ke wajah Izuku. Izuku yang tidak menyangka akan serangan Katsuki yang cepat, jatuh. Katsuki menjatuhkan diri untuk menyusul, bersumpah menghabisi Izuku dari dalam hatinya.

Meski tahu Ochako tidak menginginkannya.

 _"All Might! Dia sekarang ke sini!"_

 _"Sial!_

 _"Uargh!"_

 _"Arrrgghhh!"_

Sayup-sayup terdengar jeritan dari arah jam tiga. Semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Ochako menyadarinya. Ada bantuan datang! All Might sang _superhero_ nomor satu!

Apakah All Might tahu kalau di sini ada Izuku?

Jika ia sudah tiba, apakah ia akan membantu Katsuki, atau justru menghentikan Katsuki?

"Khu—"

Ochako tak sempat memikirkan itu karena ia tahu masih ada satu musuh lagi di sini, musuh yang hanya menonton, memberi tanggapan ini-itu pada Izuku saat bertarung dengan dirinya. Terlihat menyebalkan, akan tetapi sebagai tangan kanan Tomura, ia jelas lawan yang sulit.

"Sudah saatnya sebelum All Might datang." Tidak berubah. All Might bagi Tomura dan antek-anteknya, termasuk Kurogiri, masih menjadi sosok yang ditakuti. "Sampai di sini saja, Midoriya."

Hembusan angin yang segera bergemuruh dirasakan Ochako. Tekanan angin yang sangat kuat, mengarah pada Katsuki yang menjadi sasaran. Ochako baru mengerti mengapa ia disebut "pancingan". Kurogiri ingin menculik Katsuki!

Ochako menerjang Kurogiri untuk mematahkan _Wrap_ -nya, akan tetapi tentu saja ia terseret masuk ke lubang hitam itu. Katsuki melihatnya. Ia melemparkan Izuku yang babak belur begitu saja, berlari, menyambar Ochako dari sana sampai gadis itu tak bisa mengelak. Namun, tujuan Kurogiri terkabul. Katsuki lah yang terseret, dan ia tak dapat diselamatkan.

Ochako yang terpaku tak bisa menyelamatkannya.

 _Fuutss!_

Lubang hitam itu menghilang bersama Kurogiri. Suasana menjadi hening. Izuku terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Ochako berdiri mematung, kemudian jatuh terduduk. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang sudah terjadi, juga ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena bertindak ceroboh, ketika tiba-tiba ada yang memilih melindunginya.

Karena dirinya, Katsuki menghilang dan tak kembali.

.

* * *

 _ **End ...**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Happy (late) Birthday, Katsuki_


	2. Unnumbered chapter (1)

Ochako menemukan dirinya di dunia yang gelap dan sunyi. Hanya ia sendiri. Ia celingukan mencari apapun pemandangan lain selain warna hitam di sekelilingnya, tetapi tiada apapun yang ia temukan lagi. Kesunyian dan kegelapan ini membuat darah di dalam tubuhnya berdesir cepat, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia hampir menangis, ia takut …

"Huwaaa!"

Ochako berteriak spontan sembari terbangun tiba-tiba hingga langsung duduk. Mimpi buruk, mimpi yang bahkan tidak ada sosok seram atau kejadian masa lalu yang membuatnya trauma, tetapi tetap buruk. Napasnya terengah-engah. Rasa takutnya masih tersisa.

Ketika kesadarannya terhadap dunia nyata perlahan kembali, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kamar berdinding putih, gorden cokelat susu, nakas putih, dan ranjang putih. Ranjang? Ia menatap selimutnya yang membungkus bagian bawah badannya, juga tangan kirinya yang terhubung dengan infus.

Rumah sakit, ya?

 _Ceklek_. Pintu kayu kamarnya dibuka. Ochako sontak menoleh, mendapati Tsuyu dengan pakaian kasual masuk. Gadis dengan _quirk_ katak itu baru akan menutup pintu ketika pandangannya berserobok dengan Ochako.

"Ochako- _chan_ , kamu sudah sadar?!"

Tsuyu langsung menghampiri dan menekan tombol di samping ranjang untuk memanggil dokter. Ochako hanya terus diam dengan tatapan kosong, memulihkan seluruh ingatan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Katsuki**

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Unnumbered chapter**

* * *

.

.

.

"Syukurlah, Ochako- _chan_."

"Ya …" Ochako tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Tsuyu setelah dokter dan perawat meninggalkan kamar. Ochako tadi diperiksa dan dinyatakan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya perlu dicek kondisinya lagi sampai besok, dan kalau memang stabil, besok ia bisa pulang.

"Aku menginap di sini ya," pinta Tsuyu. "Sebaiknya harus ada yang menjagamu, _kero_."

"Terima kasih, Tsuyu- _chan_ , tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok. Tidak usah repot-repot," tanggap Ochako tak enak hati. Meski begitu, ia senang sahabatnya mau menemaninya kala ia sakit seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, _kero_." Tsuyu menggeleng. Ada nada sendu dalam kalimat berikutnya, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Ochako- _chan_. Aizawa- _sensei_ juga. Semuanya khawatir."

Ochako terharu mendengar bahwa banyak orang yang memikirkannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum. "Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, mereka diam. Tsuyu mengeluarkan tas berisi beberapa barang Ochako yang ia ambil dari kamar Ochako di asrama—Ochako kembali berterima kasih karena Tsuyu membawakan barang-barang esensial seperti baju ganti. Ochako hendak mengambil air, tetapi Tsuyu langsung menghampiri nakas dan menuangkan air minum untuk Ochako.

"Anu … Tsuyu- _chan_." Ochako membuka pembicaraan setelah menerima gelas dari Tsuyu. Ia sendiri dapat mendengar keraguan dalam suaranya, tetapi ia harus bertanya, "Ke … Kenapa aku bisa di rumah sakit?"

Tsuyu sesaat tertegun, tetapi akhirnya ia menjawab, "Kemarin kamu pingsan di jalanan dekat stasiun Tokyo, _kero_. All Might menemukanmu. Todoroki- _chan_ yang membawamu ke rumah sakit, _kero_."

Jalanan dekat stasiun Tokyo? Terbesit gambaran di benak Ochako yang mengalir cepat. Kejadian waktu itu … Izuku yang terpaksa ia lawan, Katsuki menyelamatkannya, Kurogiri yang muncul di saat terakhir, Katsuki yang tertangkap …

"Kat—Bakugo- _kun_!" pekik Ochako tiba-tiba sampai memajukan tubuh ke arah Tsuyu. "Di mana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Deku- _kun_ juga! Bagaimana dia?"

"Bakugo- _chan_ …" Suara Tsuyu agak tercekat. "Tidak ada di mana-mana. Dia menghilang, _kero_."

Ternyata ingatannya tak salah, ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Katsuki benar-benar tertangkap, dan menghilang.

Sesal itu kembali lagi. Ochako menggigit bibir, memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Dan Midoriya- _chan_ …" Ochako mengangkat kepala lemah mendengar ucapan Tsuyu selanjutnya. "Sekarang dia ditahan polisi, _kero,_ karena dia menyerang _hero_ dan merusak kota."

Ochako tercengang. Harusnya itu tak aneh. Itu sudah jelas, tetapi tetap saja kenyataan itu memukulnya telak.

Katsuki yang menghilang, Izuku yang tertangkap, dan Ochako yang di sini …

Semua ini sulit ia terima. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

Esok hari, Ochako dan Tsuyu kembali ke asrama. Mereka berada di kamar masing-masing. Ochako merenung dengan punggung menempel di kasur dan kedua kaki yang ditekuk ke atas.

Ini masih libur musim panas. Seminggu yang lalu, kelas 2-A mengikuti kamp musim panas tahunan. Akan tetapi, pelatihan kacau balau akibat kedatangan Tomura dan para bawahannya. Izuku menghilang, ia diculik. Para _hero_ berusaha mencari Izuku dan menangkap para _villain_ sampai kemarin, beberapa bawahan Tomura menampakkan diri di kota dan menunjukkan anggota baru, yaitu Izuku itu sendiri. Ochako tak bisa memikirkan apa penyebabnya, tetapi yang jelas, Izuku berubah. Ia menyerang warga sipil dan _hero_ , ia merusak kota, ia menjadi jahat.

Sekarang bagaimana keadaan Izuku? Apakah ia tak bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu? Ochako diam-diam khawatir.

Dan Katsuki …

Ke mana ia dibawa? Di mana ia dikurung? Apa yang akan dilakukan para _villain_ terhadapnya? Akankah Katsuki akan menjadi seperti Izuku, menjadi jahat, merusak kota, menyerang warga sipil dan para _hero,_ menyerang dirinya?

Semakin memikirkan, semakin besar penyesalan Ochako. Penyesalan tak bisa menyelamatkan Katsuki waktu itu.

 _Tok tok tok_.

Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Ochako beringsut bangkit, melangkah dan membukanya. Rupanya Tsuyu dengan membawa nampan berisi nasi, sup, dan lauk pauk, bersama Eijiro di sampingnya dan Shouto di belakangnya.

"Ochako- _chan_ belum makan, 'kan? Ini aku bawakan, _kero_ ," ujar Tsuyu.

Ochako masih terhenyak ketika Eijiro menyambung, "Ano … Kami bertiga boleh masuk, Uraraka? Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Ochako tak punya pilihan untuk menolak. "Ah, iya. Silakan masuk." Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Mereka berempat duduk mengelilingi meja belajar lipat Ochako, di atas karpet yang lembut. Shouto di depan Ochako, Eijiro di sisi kiri Ochako, dan Tsuyu di sisi kanan Ochako. Tsuyu meminta Ochako makan dan Ochako mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum mencicipi sup ayam. Enak.

"Uraraka, kau sudah dengar kondisinya dari Asui, 'kan?" tanya Eijiro memastikan.

Ochako menyatakan "Ya …" dengan lemah seraya mengangguk.

"Midoriya masih belum sadar. Dia belum bisa diintrogasi untuk mengetahui keberadaan musuh dan Bakugo," tutur Shouto tanpa ditanya.

Ochako menatap Shouto dengan wajah terkejut. "Deku- _kun_ belum sadar?"

"Ya. Mungkin karena luka-lukanya," duga Shouto.

"Uraraka, kau yang terakhir bersama Bakugo, 'kan?" tanya Eijiro lagi. "Apa kau tahu ke mana Bakugo menghilang? Atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu."

Sialnya tidak. Ochako lagi-lagi merutuki diri sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. "Tidak …"

"Ah …" Pupus sudah harapan Eijiro. Tsuyu dan Shouto hanya bisa terdiam dalam atmosfer ini. Eijiro kembali berkata dengan putus asa, "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja … Andai kita tahu di mana dia, kita bisa menyelamatkannya …"

Tak ada satupun yang menyahut. Semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku, Kirishima- _kun_ , Todoroki- _kun,_ Tsuyu- _chan_ …" Ochako berucap dengan suara lemah. Ada air mata yang ingin turun, tetapi ia tahan mati-matian. "Padahal aku yang di sana, tapi aku … tak bisa melakukan apa-apa …"

Eijiro, Shouto, dan Tsuyu hanya bisa tercengang memandang Ochako yang muram. Tsuyu langsung bergeser dan merangkul Ochako. "Ochako- _chan_ , jangan menyalahkan diri. Ini bukan salahmu, _kero_."

"Be-Benar, Uraraka," timpal Eijiro gelagapan, canggung karena merasa dirinya yang membuat Ochako sedih. "A-Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Maaf ya, Uraraka."

"Bakugo akan baik-baik saja, Uraraka," tambah Shouto. Meski nadanya datar, tetapi dari lubuk hatinya ia berusaha menghibur.

"Terima kasih …" Ochako berucap gemetar. "Terima kasih …"

 _Maafkan aku …_

Setelah Ochako menghabiskan makanan diselingi obrolan, Tsuyu, Eijiro, dan Shouto pamit meninggalkan kamar. Setelah menutupi pintu, Ochako melangkah perlahan ke arah kasur, merebahkan diri di sana. Tatapannya tertuju pada langit-langitnya. Wajah Katsuki selalu terbayang.

 _Katsuki-_ kun _… kamu baik-baik saja, bukan?_

Mata Ochako terasa berat. Perlahan, kedua matanya menutup.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa menyelamatkanmu …?_

 _Kumohon …_

.

.

.

Di saat yang sama, di tempat yang jauh, ada sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan sepi. Sinar purnama sedikit merangsek melalu teralis, tetapi sama sekali tak cukup untuk memberikan cahaya. Ada seseorang yang berada di tengah ruangan, duduk di kursi kayu, dengan tangan terborgol di belakang.

Dan ia hanya terus menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

.

* * *

 ** _To be continue_**

* * *

Maaf untuk yang menunggu. Terima kasih telah membaca kelanjutan _fic_ ini. Salam. _#PeaceSign_


	3. Unnumbered chapter (2)

**Katsuki**

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Unnumbered chapter**

* * *

.

.

.

Sinar mentari sudah terasa terik meski baru pukul sembilan pagi. Ochako menekan angka tiga pada kipas angin agar mendapat angin yang lebih kencang dan sejuk. Ia mengambil kausnya yang tadi disampirkan di kursi belajar, dan tak sengaja memandang dirinya di cermin sebelah meja belajar.

Perban-perban yang melilit di kedua lengannya sangat mencolok saat ia hanya memakai _tank top_ hitam begini. Belum lagi perban yang melilit pinggang dan perut serta kaki kanannya. Sebenarnya Ochako sudah merasa membaik dalam waktu tiga hari ini, tetapi tetap dokter belum mengizinkan untuk melepasnya.

Yang menyebabkan semua luka ini adalah Izuku.

Sangat ironis, memang. Izuku sahabatnya sendiri, tega melukai sampai seperti ini. Apakah memang dari dalam hatinya Izuku menginginkan demikian? Apakah dalam hatinya Izuku ingin menyerang semua hal yang harusnya ia lindungi?

Ochako tak ingin percaya, tetapi entahlah.

Shouto memberi kabar kemarin kalau Izuku masih belum sadar. Tsuyu yang sempat menjenguk membenarkan. Ini tidak adil untuk Ochako karena Shouto bisa menjenguknya berkat koneksi dengan sang ayah dan Tsuyu berkat Shouta. Kenapa ia tak boleh menjenguknya? Memangnya mereka pikir Ochako menaruh dendam pada Izuku sehingga akan menyerangnya saat Izuku tidak sadar begitu?

Bisa jadi.

Ochako meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak punya dendam pada Izuku, tetapi mungkin ia memiliki trauma terhadap pemuda itu. Sebagai sahabat dekat, tentu tak mudah menerimanya. Hati Ochako tak sekuat Shouto. Dan alasan lainnya, ia diminta dokter untuk lebih banyak beristirahat.

Akan tetapi, beristirahat tanpa memikirkan apa-apa tak akan mungkin bagi Ochako. Izuku, dan Katsuki …

Andai saja ia punya lebih banyak petunjuk, ia akan langsung mencari Katsuki, tak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Akan tetapi, hal itu pasti ditentang meski ia _semi-pro hero_. Selain ia tak cukup kuat, masuk ke sarang musuh sendirian adalah tindakan gegabah. Mungkin Eijiro mau bergabung, tetapi rasanya Tsuyu dan Shouta akan langsung mencegat dirinya bahkan tanpa Ochako mengatakan niatnya. Shouta yang seorang guru, pasti akan mengambil tindakan yang lebih ekstrem jika Ochako sampai kabur dari asrama demi menyelamatkan Katsuki.

Ochako melirik ponselnya di meja. Sebelum kejadian ini, ponsel itu bergetar sangat sering setiap hari karena menerima telepon atau pesan yang Ochako tunggu. Kini tak ada lagi. Semuanya sudah berhenti …

Ponsel?

Benar juga, ponsel adalah barang esensial yang hampir tak pernah ditinggalkan. Katsuki pun demikian. Bisa saja ponselnya masih ada di Katsuki. Kalaupun sudah diambil para penculiknya, mungkin saja tetap ada di markas mereka. Banyak kemungkinan lain yang terjadi pada ponsel itu, tetapi Ochako memutuskan berpikir positif.

Ada harapan untuk mengetahui keberadaan Katsuki, dan menyelamatkannya!

.

.

.

Ochako berpikir untuk meminta bantuan Tenya, Momo, atau Shouto yang tampaknya paham teknologi. Tadinya, sebelum Ochako berpikir kalau meminta bantuan mereka berarti rencana nekatnya akan terendus. Mungkin Momo dan Shouto mau membantu bahkan ikut bersama dalam rencananya, tetapi Tenya jelas tidak. Apapun itu, tampaknya meminta bantuan pada salah satu dari mereka bukanlah hal yang baik. Mereka bisa terkena dampaknya di kemudian hari.

Sebaiknya Ochako melacaknya sendiri dulu.

Ia duduk tegak di kursi belajarnya, membuka laptop dan masuk ke _web browser_ untuk mencari tahu. "Cara melacak ponsel hilang", begitu kata kunci yang Ochako ketik. Sederet laman terpampang di monitor. Ochako membuka laman yang paling atas.

Di sana tertulis ia perlu masuk ke halaman pelacak ponsel yang umum diketahui orang-orang, mengetikkan _email_ dan _password_ akun ponsel hilang yang tentunya bisa diakses dari perangkat lain, dan ponsel pun bisa dilacak lewat GPS. Kalaupun GPS-nya tidak aktif, ia bisa me- _reset_ ponsel dari laptopnya menjadi pengaturan pabrik sehingga GPS akan menyala. Tanpa menunggu lama, Ochako _surfing_ ke halaman yang dimaksud.

Halaman pelacak itu meminta _email_ dan _password_. Ochako tersenyum senang. Ini gampang, ia tahu _email_ dan _password_ ponsel itu. Tahu secara tidak sengaja saja. Katsuki jelas bukan orang yang mudah membagikan informasi sepenting itu—ponselnya saja di- _lock_ dengan _password_ yang tak terduga. Meski saat itu Ochako merasa kalau Katsuki tahu mengenai Ochako yang mengingat _password_ akun ponselnya, semoga saja belum diganti.

 _Email_ dan _password_ diketik cepat. _Enter._

Halaman menampilkan peta dan nama perangkat yang hilang di sisi kiri atas. Berhasil!

Ochako harus menunggu sampai ponsel itu selesai dilacak. Sembari menunggu, ia menduga-duga. Apa alasan Katsuki tidak segera mengganti _password-_ nya, ya? Terlalu malas? Ah, rasanya tak mungkin.

Apa selama yang tahu hanya dirinya, Katsuki merasa tidak ada masalah, ya?

Ochako tercenung.

 _Pip pip!_

Ponsel Katsuki selesai dilacak. Ochako langsung mencondongkan tubuh untuk melihat titik lokasi. Tempat yang tidak asing. Ia bisa segera menemukannya!

Ochako buru-buru bangkit dan menutup laptopnya, memasukkan laptopnya ke tas bersama beberapa bawaan lain. Ia akan menyelinap keluar sekarang.

 _Katsuki-_ kun …

 _… tunggu aku!_

.

.

.

"Asui."

Tsuyu sedikit terkejut ketika Aizawa Shouta memanggil namanya saat ia berniat mendekati gurunya perlahan-lahan. Yah, percuma, Shouta sudah keburu menyadari kehadirannya. Tsuyu hanya balas memanggil namanya dengan sopan, lalu berdiri di samping Shouta.

Mereka sedang berdiri di balik jendela yang besar, memisahkan koridor dengan sebuah kamar yang terisolasi.

Kamar Midoriya Izuku, sang tahanan yang masih terbaring koma.

Gedung tempat mereka berada sekarang bukanlah gedung sembarangan. Gedung itu merupakan rumah sakit yang berada dalam lingkungan penjara yang sangat ketat keamanannya. Semua yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini adalah orang-orang yang resmi menjadi tahanan negara. Tak sembarangan orang dapat menjenguk. Sejauh ini murid-murid U.A yang bisa keluar masuk hanyalah Shouto dan Tsuyu. Itu pun mereka sangat dibatasi, harus selalu melapor sebelum dan sesudah datang, dan diawasi oleh orang yang bertanggung jawab.

Daripada Shouto yang punya ayah seorang _pro hero_ , Tsuyu adalah orang biasa yang biasanya akan ditendang keluar dari area milik negara yang ketat seperti ini. Semua berkat Shouta.

"Midoriya- _chan_ masih belum bangun juga, ya." Tsuyu membuka pembicaraan. Tidak sekadar basa-basi karena ada nada sedih yang terkandung dalam suaranya.

"Selama dia belum mati, dia akan bangun," ujar Shouta tanpa nada menghibur. Untuk orang yang berhati sensitif, kata-kata itu terdengar kurang ajar. Untung Tsuyu tidak. Lagipula ia sudah kenal gurunya cukup lama.

"Bagaimana Uraraka?" Shouta akhirnya bertanya setelah mereka diam beberapa saat. Matanya sedari tadi tidak beralih dari sosok Izuku yang jauh dari dirinya, terpisah kaca.

"Dia bilang luka-lukanya semakin baik, _kero_." Tsuyu juga tak memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok Izuku. "Hari ini dia di asrama seperti biasa."

"Tidak ada pergerakan macam-macam, 'kan?" Shouta memastikan. Sebisa mungkin nadanya tidak menohok meski ia sangat curiga. "Kirishima?"

"Tidak, _Sensei_. Meski mereka sangat ingin mencari Bakugo- _chan_ , mereka belum merencanakan apa-apa." Tsuyu sangat tenang. Pada Shouta, ia bersedia jujur memberitahukan apa saja yang ia tahu mengenai teman-temannya. Ia percaya Shouta bisa melakukan tindakan terbaik tanpa membahayakan teman-temannya, walau kadang bertentangan dengan apa yang teman-temannya inginkan. "Lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tidak ada petunjuk, _kero_."

Shouta tidak menanggapi. Ia percaya Tsuyu sehingga ia merasa cukup dengan konservasi itu untuk saat ini. Suasana hening kembali. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hampir tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya, bahwa hubungan Shouta dan Tsuyu lebih dari sekadar guru dan murid. Dari pihak Tsuyu, hanya Ochako yang tahu, itu pun hanya sebatas permukaan. Hubungan mereka pastilah ditentang publik untuk saat ini, karena itu mereka tetap membatasi diri. Untuk Tsuyu dan Shouta yang sudah terbiasa mengontrol diri, tantangan itu tidaklah sulit.

"Aizawa- _sensei_." Suasana yang dibawa Tsuyu kini berbeda. Rasa khawatir. "Apa _Sensei_ berpikir kita harus lebih waspada akan apa yang kemungkinan besar terjadi, _kero_?"

"Maksudmu?" Shouta sejatinya paham sejak awal. Ia hanya bermaksud menguji.

"Midoriya- _chan_ pasti mempunyai beberapa informasi yang kita mau, _kero_ ," tutur Tsuyu. "Para _villain_ pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Mereka berusaha menemukan Midoriya- _chan_."

"Ya. Kita tidak tahu semua anggota mereka dan _quirk-quirk_ milik mereka. Tidak ada jaminan tempat ini tidak akan bisa ditembus mereka," timpal Shouta. "Jika Midoriya bangun, tidak kehilangan ingatan, dan mau bekerja sama, dia pasti akan membeberkan semua yang dia tahu."

Dalam batin mereka, Tsuyu dan Shouta menyuarakan pikiran yang sama.

 _Itu artinya …_

 _Midoriya/Midoriya-_ chan _akan dibunuh!_

 _._

* * *

 ** _To be continue_**

* * *

Saya cinta Kacchako dan AiTsuyu. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya.


	4. Unnumbered chapter (3)

_Haah … haahh …_

Ochako mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah di dalam sebuah gang sempit. Ia sudah setengah jalan menuju Katsuki. Membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk kabur tanpa ketahuan tadi. Hampir saja ia terpergok Midnight dan Camentoss di lingkungan sekolah, juga beberapa polisi di sepanjang jalan yang sedang berpatroli. Semenjak penyerangan Tomura besar-besaran waktu itu, keamanan kota menjadi semakin ketat.

Tak ada waktu untuk duduk melepas lelah. Masih tetap berdiri, Ochako merogoh tas dan membuka laptop yang masih menyala. Masih agak jauh, tetapi sedikit lagi. Ochako menutup laptopnya, membulatkan tekad.

Ia memusatkan tenaga pada kedua kakinya, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga.

Akan ia selamatkan Katsuki dengan tangannya sendiri!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Katsuki**

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Unnumbered chapter**

* * *

.

.

.

"Todoroki- _san_."

Shouto menoleh ke pintu, mendapati Momo yang melangkah ke arahnya dari pintu atap. Lewat _chat_ singkat beberapa saat lalu, Momo meminta Shouto menemuinya di atap gedung asrama. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, ditemani angin sepoi yang menerpa.

Tak kuat lama-lama berdiri di bawah sinar mentari musim panas, mereka kini duduk di kursi samping pintu atap yang dinaungi genteng. Tanpa basa-basi, Shouto membuka pembicaraan, "Jadi, ada apa?"

Momo tampak ragu. Ia terus memandang lantai di bawah kakinya, jari-jari tangannya saling bertaut.

"Aku …" ucap Momo dengan suara pelan. "… mungkin tahu di mana Bakugo- _san_ sekarang."

Mata Shouto melebar. Ia langsung mencerca, "Di mana?"

"Ta-Tapi aku tidak yakin," kilah Momo dengan pandangan ragu tertumbuk pada Shouto. "Informasi ini keluar dari orang yang tak bisa dipercaya: _villain_ dengan gas beracun yang kita kalahkan saat Bakugo- _san_ diculik itu. Aku takut … ini jebakan."

"Mungkin benar ada jebakan, Yaoyorozu, tapi bagaimana kalau Bakugo memang di sana?" balas Shouto. "Polisi dan _pro-hero_ masih belum dapat petunjuk untuk menemukan Bakugo. Yaoyorozu, siapa lagi yang kau beritahu soal ini?"

"Baru kamu, Todoroki- _san_ ," ujar Momo. "Apa aku harus memberitahu polisi atau _pro-hero_ seperti Aizawa- _sensei_?"

Shouto tercenung sejenak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Momo ke lantai di bawah kakinya. "Jangan," katanya. "Kita akan ke sana sendiri."

"Ka-Kamu serius, Todoroki- _san_?" tukas Momo. "Kalau ketahuan Aizawa- _sensei_ , kita bisa dihukum. Walau kita sudah punya lisensi, tapi ini masalah besar—"

"Hanya mencari tahu," tegas Shouto, kembali menatap Momo. "Aku tak bisa diam saja. Aku akan mencari tahu dia ada di tempat yang kau bilang atau tidak. Kalau tidak, aku akan kembali dan menunggu _pro-hero_ bertindak. Kalau iya, aku akan membawa pulang Bakugo dengan keributan seminimal mungkin."

"Todoroki- _san_ …" Momo bergumam tanpa sadar. Meski gurat wajahnya masih menampakkan keraguan, ia bisa merasakan tekad Shouto untuk menyelamatkan temannya, membuktikan diri sebagai _hero_ yang mau bertindak dan tidak berdiam diri. "Baiklah, tapi aku juga ikut pergi, Todoroki- _san_."

Shouto tergugu melihat semangat di mata Momo. Senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya sebelum ia kembali bertanya dengan nada serius, "Kalau begitu, di mana tempatnya, Yaoyorozu?"

Momo mengepalkan satu tangannya di paha. "Tempatnya …"

.

.

.

 _[Uraraka-_ san _, kamu ada di kamar? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.]_

Ochako membaca _chat_ dari Momo. Tak ada yang tahu kalau ia sedang minggat sebentar, jadi gawat kalau ia memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya pada Momo. Ochako memutuskan tak membalas pesan itu, menyimpan ponselnya kembali di saku celana.

Ia tak mengerti tempat ia berada kini.

Ia kembali ke tempat itu, jalanan dekat stasiun Tokyo. Persis di sini, tempat ia bertarung dengan Izuku dan diselamatkan Katsuki sampai-sampai pemuda itu diculik. Ochako celingak-celinguk. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarnya, tetapi ia tetap waspada. Siapa tahu kalau tidak polisi, malah _villain_ yang ada di sini.

Mungkinkah Katsuki ada di sekitar sini?

GPS menunjukkan demikian, tetapi apa mungkin Katsuki disekap di dekat bekas pertarungan ini? Kalau benar, berarti League of Villain sedang cari mati.

Itu kalau asumsinya ponsel Katsuki berada di markas _villain_ , entah bersama Katsuki atau tidak.

 _Bagaimana kalau yang terjadi bukan itu?_

Ochako tercenung memikirkannya, tetapi ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tepis dulu pemikiran itu. Yang penting ia harus menemukannya!

Dengan hati-hati ia menapaki reruntuhan bangunan dan aspal yang rusak. Tangan kanannya memegang laptop yang sudah ia ringankan. GPS berbunyi semakin nyaring dengan volume minimal yang sudah Ochako atur. Sudah semakin dekat.

 _Pip pip pip pip pip!_

Ochako berhenti di mulut sebuah ceruk pemisah kedua bangunan yang masih berdiri. Ini tempat _Wrap_ muncul dan menghisap Katsuki. Bunyi GPS sangat nyaring, menunjukkan kalau di sini ponsel Katsuki berada.

Di sini?

Ada sesuatu yang menyembul di depan ujung kakinya. Ochako langsung bersimpuh dan meletakkan laptopnya, mengais pasir dan menyingkirkan beberapa kerikil yang menutupinya. Tak perlu banyak usaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang Ochako lihat. Benar. Ponsel Katsuki ada di sini.

Ponselnya tidak bersama Katsuki, dan Katsuki … tidak mungkin ada di sini.

Tangan Ochako gemetar ketika meraih ponsel itu, mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan dan membuka kunci layarnya. Ada foto tak asing yang menjadi _wallpaper_ -nya. Foto itu …

Ochako memeluk ponsel itu di dada, menangis sesegukkan.

 _Maaf … aku melakukan hal yang sia-sia …_

.

.

.

Di saat yang sama …

"Uraraka- _san._ Uraraka- _san_."

Momo mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Ochako dengan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin kedatangan dirinya dan Shouto diketahui orang selain Ochako. Bisa gawat, karena ia ingin mengajak Ochako ikut dalam usaha penyelamatan Katsuki.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun dari kamar Ochako, bahkan ketika Momo menempelkan telinganya ke pintu pun hasilnya masih sama. Tampaknya gadis itu tidak ada di kamar.

" _Chat-_ mu dibalas?" tanya Shouto, mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari ponsel yang dipegangnya.

Momo langsung mengecek ponselnya. "Tidak, hanya dibaca. Todoroki- _san_ juga?"

"Dibaca pun tidak," sahut Shouto datar. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit jengkel. Ada di mana Ochako di saat seperti ini? "Kita cari dia nanti. Sekarang kita temui Kirishima di _gym_. Pasti dia marah kalau tidak dilibatkan dalam rencana ini—"

 _Kriingg!_ Ponsel Shouto berdering. Shouto langsung mengangkatnya begitu membaca nama si penelpon. Bukan dari Ochako, tetapi dari Tsuyu.

"Ya, Asui?"

 _"Todoroki-_ chan _, ke lokasi sekarang,_ kero _. Dia … Midoriya-_ chan _…_ "

Shouto mendengarkan lamat-lamat, lalu menutup telepon. Momo masih memandang heran. Tanpa menunggu gadis itu bertanya, Shouto berkata,

"Yaoyorozu, aku harus sekarang." Nada Shouto terdengar rendah. "Jangan beritahu Kirishima dulu. Misi kita ditunda."

.

.

.

Ochako duduk di kursi paling ujung dalam sebuah gerbong. Kereta sudah melaju setengah jalan dari stasiun Tokyo menuju stasiun dekat U.A. Ponsel Katsuki masih di genggaman tangannya. Ia harus pulang ke asrama walau tak ingin. Bisa panjang urusannya nanti.

Wajah Ochako terus-terusan muram, pandangannya terus ke bawah. Perasaannya bercampur. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang melakukan hal yang sia-sia, mendapatkan hal yang sia-sia. Namun, di atas itu ia sangat sedih karena Katsuki masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Berharap Katsuki baik-baik saja rasanya terlalu dangkal …

Ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Ochako merogohnya dari saku, mendapati nama lengkap Shouto di layar ponselnya. Mereka tidak begitu akrab sehingga tidak mungkin Shouto meneleponnya untuk berbasa-basi. Pasti ada hal penting.

"Halo, Todoroki- _kun_."

 _"Akhirnya kau bisa dihubungi juga,"_ ucap Shouto datar, tetapi perasaannya menjadi lega. _"Aku duga kau ada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya."_

Semua murid tahu kalau Ochako hanya boleh berada di lingkungan sekolah dengan alasan pemulihan. Cih, bilang saja ia tak boleh usaha mencari Katsuki. Dan tebakan Shouto benar. Ochako tenang-tenang saja karena pemuda itu pasti tidak akan melaporkan. "Ada apa, Todoroki- _kun_?"

 _"Aku ada di rumah sakit tempat Midoriya dirawat,"_ tutur Shouto. Ia melirik jendela di sampingnya, jendela kamar rawat Izuku. Koridor sangatlah sepi. Shouta dan Tsuyu sedang ada di dalam kamar Izuku.

Ochako tidak menyela, tetap mendengarkan. Ketika Shouto mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, mata Ochako pelan-pelan melebar.

 _"Midoriya … sudah sadar."_

.

* * *

 ** _To be continue_**


End file.
